The Lost Knight
by thejoker122
Summary: Searching through the dead of night, just wanting some reason to get help. To continue on. This is how his life has been for the past three years. However, every good story just needs a launching point. All his self doubts and insecurities crawling back to the surface. All it takes is a reason for being a white knight and a glitter queen for him to get a new lease on life.


**I don't own WWE and all that good shit. Jade is owned by ChainGangSoldier45. Now, for my wrestler, think of AJ Styles for the entrance and taunt motions. His finisher in this chapter is like the Styles Clash, and a couple other finishers will be very familiar to other finishers. James Martin is essentially the best friend of Matt, and they actually have a deep bond from something that happened in their past. That will be a focus point in a few chapters. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As I walked around Full Sail University, I saw a man with short blonde hair in the style of a crew cut waving me over. As I approached him, he began smiling and extended his hand.<p>

"You Matt Washington?" He asked as we shook hands. I gave him a short nod in reply, then he told me to follow him. As we walked in the building, I took notice of some of the women walking around.

"Be careful of the women around here. They may look sweet, but they're willing ta rip heads off should ya look at them the wrong way" the guy said, causing me to give a short embarrassed chuckle until another woman caught my eyes.

Her blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, down to her chest. It's blonde that turns into a light blue, with her tips being dark blue. Her cerulean eyes sparkling in happiness, and giving her a youthful glow. Her full lips parted in a bright smile. She stopped in front of us, and our eyes met.

"Hey Dave, who's this?" She asked, in an angelic voice.

"This here is gonna be your partner tonight. His name is Matt Washington" he replied, and she got in front of me. Her bright smile never left her face as she extended her hand.

"Hi. My name's Alexis Kaufman. People just call me Lexi though" she said to me. As I shook her hand, I noticed just how well her hand fit in mine and how softly she shook hands.

"H-hey. My n-name is Matt Washington. Pleased to meet you" I replied, trying to keep some form of confidence in my voice. Failing at it, I began blushing as she gave a soft giggle.

"Sorry, but it's kinda cute that you're stuttering." My blush intensified, and Dave just gave a hearty laugh.

"Why don't you walk with us Lexi? Pretty sure you're gonna have ta tell him bout that _guy_" Dave said, and I noticed how she stiffened after hearing the last part of Dave's statement. She gave a weak nod, and she fell into step with me. Her bright smile gone, and replaced with a scared look on her face. It unnerved me to see her like that, instead of smiling.

"So kid, as I was saying, you're going to team with Lexi to take on the team of Cory Weston and Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado" Dave said, and Alexis was just looking at the floor.

"So, why do you need me to team with her? Surely someone else would be better. Like her boyfriend" I said, which caused them both to stop and look at me.

"She broke up with him because he was cheating on her. Along with being physically, mentally, and verbally abusive" Dave said, and I felt like a dumbass. At the same time though, I felt anger at the dumbass who hurt this angel.

"He would have taken it further if I hadn't broke up with him" she added meekly, and Dave looked at her skeptically. Me, on the other hand, wanted to find the bastard and make him suffer a painful lesson.

"Sorry for bringing it up Alexis" I said, my voice not betraying any of my thoughts. She gave me a weak nod and smile. I gave her a smile in return, and I enjoyed seeing her smile.

"Alright, we're here. Lexi, you got your bags right?" Dave asked her, and she replied with a meek yes.

"Okay, then we need to see if someone has a problem with sharing a locker room with you tonight." Dave said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"She can share this one. I've got no problems with it" I blurted out, causing them both to give me warm smiles. As she walked into the locker room, I began smiling as Dave put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid, her ex is a real piece of work. Personally, if he were ta get an injury, I'd be throwing a bloody party." He said, and I couldn't help but agree with him. As I walked back in the locker room, my eyes fell on Alexis, who was sitting on a small bench with her head in her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I approached her. She quickly picked her head up, and I noticed tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Reacting quickly, I pulled her into a tight hug. She began crying into my shoulder, while I tightened my hold on her.

"Lexi. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll be your knight in shining armor." I told her, which got her to calm down some. As she removed her head from my shoulder, I noticed the fear in her eyes.

"I-I didn't me-mean to get y-your shirt wet" she stammered out, and I just chuckled.

"It's alright. You needed to let it out, and you did. I could honestly care less about shirts getting ruined" I replied, and her eyes flooded with relief. As we sat on the bench, my eyes began roaming over her body. She is wearing a powder blue shirt with tight black jeans. Her different colored socks made me smile, which she noticed.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, weariness obvious in her voice.

"I just noticed you're wearing two different socks" I replied, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Were you checking me out?" As soon as she said that, I began blushing and gave a small nod.

Her cheeks mirrored mine, but instead of flipping out like I expected, she just scooted closer to me.

"Why would you waste your time on someone like me? You could have someone like Ashley" she said, and I felt a sudden urge to make her ex die an even slower death than before.

"I'm not wasting my time on you. If anything, being around you, my time is more valuable" I replied, but she didn't look convinced.

"How could it be more valuable with me?"

"Simple: your smile MAKES it more valuable. Feeling you in my arms, that MAKES it more valuable. Hell, just seeing your eyes MAKE my time more valuable." The look in her eyes made it that much better. Her eyes glistening with joy and happiness, but the tears forming at the corner of her eyes made me worried I said something wrong. That was all cleared up as she scooted into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." She said, and I gave her a brief smile. As we gazed into each others eyes, someone knocked on the door.

As I walked over to open the door, the person on the opposite side just opened it and it smacked me in the face. As I held my nose, I saw who opened it. A man with black hair and a fade cut. He turned to face me, and I felt myself smiling as I took in the tanned skin and dark brown eyes. His baseball build was obvious, and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"James Martin. Has it been a long time" I said, removing my hand from my nose. Alexis rushed over to check on me, and I saw James begin to give his infamous Cheshire grin. A blonde woman moved next to him, and Alexis quickly got on her tip toes to make sure nothing was broken.

"Lexi, I'm fine" I said, cheeks turning scarlet.

"I wouldn't be to sure with that face. You may need to give him a few kisses to make sure he's truly okay" James said, causing us to turn beet read and the other blonde to giggle. As I turned slowly towards him, Alexis put her hand on my arm.

"Hey, you two ready for this?" James asked, and we both nodded. He smirked, and pointed towards the door. A stagehand was standing in the doorway, and he motioned for us to follow him. As we did, I stole some glances at what Alexis is wearing. A blue top that crossed across her neck, with silver linings on the bottom of it. Her blue spandex shorts were covered by a blue and white skirt, which she would remove after getting in the ring. She has silver kneepads and boots on, and she wore her constant bright smile.

My gear was easier for people to identify me with. A pair of red tights, with red boots and blue gloves and elbow pads. As we arrived at the gorilla, our opponents for the night were in the ring already. Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado and Joe Robinson, better known as Sasha Banks and CJ Parker.

* * *

><p>"So, last week, people were upset when I decided to screw Alexa Bliss out of her match with the lovely Sasha Banks" CJ started, as the crowd booed him without remorse. The two of them just shared a smile, before he continued.<p>

"You see, here's the thing: Alexa isn't even in the same galaxy as Sasha is. The only reason people cheer for her is for two reasons. The first is that they want to see if the rumors of her being an easy lay are true. The second reason is that she is a loser, just like each and everyone of you." The crowd kept on booing him, while I had to reign in my anger. As Alexa's music hit, the crowd popped big time. Looking at the hurt look on her face though, they quickly stopped.

"CJ, why? You said that I was the one for you! Then, you screw me out of a match?" Alexa asked, on the verge of tears. Sasha and CJ began laughing, which made her get even closer to crying.

"You live in this fantasy world where everything is all sunshine and rainbows. You want to think that you'll find a Prince Charming or a white knight. Shame they don't exist" CJ said, and William Regal's music hit to a large pop.

"Well, you may not think they exist, but I just so happened to find someone who fit the criteria for a white knight. He'll team with Miss Bliss against you two. NEXT" Regal exclaimed, and the crowd popped big time. As Alexa made her way down to the ring, Regal waved me out.

Wanted Dead Or Alive by Bon Jovi began blaring through the stadium, and the crowd waited for me to come through the curtains. As I did, I smiled at Alexis, who returned it sadly. Regal gave me his mic, and I brought it up to my mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Troy Wintergreen, ass kicker extraordinaire. Also dabble a tad in being a white knight. Hope you enjoy losing" I said, walking down to the ring. As soon as I got by Alexa, she gave me a soft smile before doing her regular entrance. As I did mine, we both turned to see Sasha and CJ running at us.

We moved out of the way, and Alexa hit a belly to back suplex on Sasha. I hit a drop kick to the back of CJ's head, and followed it up with a springboard double foot stomp outside the ring. After rolling from CJ, I noticed that Alexa had things under control in the ring, so I turned my attention to CJ.

He got to his knees, and I ran at him. He caught me, and slammed me down back first onto the ring apron. As soon as I fell to the ground, CJ began stomping down on my torso. He drove his knees into my sides three times, before backing up towards the ramp. Getting to my knees at a slow pace, I caught sight of him running at me.

When he was close, I hit him with an STO face first onto the ring apron. Getting up to my feet again was harder than the first time, but I was glad I did. Alexa was crawling towards the corner where I was supposed to be, hand extended for a tag. Jumping up there, I managed to stretch out far enough for the tag. Jumping back down though, I was met with a drop kick that sent me into the steel steps.

CJ picked me up and threw me into the ring, and rolled in afterwards. He began driving his knees into my sides again, only with a lot more force this time. As he walked over to the lower left corner, he measured me up for a spear. As he went for it, I moved out of the way and hit a spinning heel kick on him as soon as he turned to face me.

When we both got to our feet again, I hit him with a flurry of punches and kicks, punctuated with a super kick and lariat combo. I measured him up for the Dead Or Alive, which I connected with. As I went for the pin though, another wrestler came out and began attacking me, resulting in a DQ victory. As he beat me down, another diva came out and helped Sasha attack Alexa.

James and the blonde from earlier ran down to help even things out for a while, until a woman with red hair came out and helped Sasha and the other out attack Alexa. A brunette haired woman ran out to help out Alexa and the other blonde, only for the lights to go out.

When they came back on, a raven haired woman stood on the ramp next to a man with charcoal gray hair, and they both ran down to the ring. The raven haired woman attacking the brunette, while Charcoal attacked me. Someone else ran out to help me out, but my eyes landed on a figure holding a chair over Alexa's prone body. Acting on pure instinct, I ran over and threw myself on top of her, and was met with a steel chair to the back of the head to knock me out.

* * *

><p>Coming to, my eyes began to blearily roam around the room. It was pure white, with medical objects off to the right. Turning to my left, I noticed Alexis, James, and the blonde from earlier sitting around and talking. Letting out a small groan attracted the attention of the others, and the unknown woman ran out of the room.<p>

"Matt, Ashley went to get the trainer. How do you feel?" James asked, answering the question I wanted to ask.

"Like a mirror does after you look in it" I replied in a raspy voice. That earned me a glare from Lexi, whose blue eyes showed unshed tears in them. The door opening saved me from a verbal berating for a few minutes as an elderly gentleman blocked my view of Lexi. His brown eyes showing genuine concern for me.

"Mr Washington, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. Someone tried to use a chair on Lexi, but I threw myself over her and took the hit." The others just smiled, save for Lexi. She looked as if she was fighting back tears.

"Okay. You can remember that. You're going to need at least two weeks of rest before returning back to work. A light workout is all I would recommend for you. Now, do you have someone who would be willing to watch over you?" Turning my head towards James, I noticed how he pulled the girl from earlier into him. He called her Ashley, I think.

"I'll do it" Lexi said, causing us to look at her. The trainer nodded, and helped me up. James and Ashley grabbed our bags and lead me to Lexi's car. It was a sky blue sedan. That's all I could tell, partially from my head injury, and partially because I really wasn't interested in cars growing up. The ride to... I have no idea where we're going.

"Lex, where are we going?" I asked timidly, not wanting to hear her cry.

"James told me where you live, so we're going there. Hope you've got enough food there for two people" she replied, and I knew I didn't. As it stood, I haven't heard from my sister Jade in a while. She and I didn't have that good of a childhood, but it didn't matter. We watched out for one another.

As we pulled into the apartment complex driveway, Lexi got out and grabbed both of our bags. She was walking into the building when I managed to catch up. I knew she was angry with me, but I'd gladly do it again if it meant protecting her.

As we arrived on the third floor, she allowed me to take the lead. Arriving at apartment 312, I opened it to reveal a large front room. The white walls were covered in posters and pictures from either the places I wrestled, or of my favorite wrestlers growing up. Lexi's eyes landed on my favorite photo though. A picture of me in my Marine Corps uniform. It was taken at my graduation ceremony from Camp Pendelton out in California. I may have been born in New York, but I lived in California for the majority of my life. No where else would have given me a stronger feeling of belonging than Cali and the Marines.

"You served in the military?"

"Yes. I served for about five years. I was granted an honorable discharge after suffering some injuries during a battle in Afghanistan."

"How bad were the injuries?"

"One came from a mortar shell, and that was the second worst injury. Most were from rounds grazing me. The worst was the PTSD that came after watching countless die." Her gaze soften at the distant sound in my voice. Feeling her hand on my arm didn't do much for me, as I thought about how good men died. They all had families that probably cared for them, while mine didn't. My sister only tolerated me because she knew that I wanted the best for her, while my parents wished I had died in that battle. The thought of ending it all was a constant companion for me, but so was stubbornness.

Most of my friends died in that battle, so the doctors began saying I had survivor's guilt. They seemed to know that those who died deserved to live more than me.

As I tried to move my left arm, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. Looking at the reason for it, I saw a fire within the blue eyes of her.

"Matt, I may not know what it's like to watch people die in front of me, and I pray that I never have to, but don't think you're alone in this. I overcame an eating disorder that nearly killed me. You just need to be willing to reach out for the help. If you do that, then you can count on me being there with a hand extended and a warm hug for you" she said, with determination in her voice. As our eyes remained locked, I felt myself begin to smile.

She told me to sit down, and I did. She took it upon herself to order us pizza for dinner, which I loved. As we watched TV, my arms slithered their way around her stomach, and she leaned into the hold. When the pizza arrived, I walked into the bathroom to take a better look at myself.

My light brown hair cut high and tight, with small stubble forming along my chiseled jaw. My hazel eyes mirroring that of a lost soul, searching through the dead of night for a reason to continue on. The tan I earned during my Marine training and deployments overseas bringing out my V-Neck torso and making it seem as if I was chiseled out of stone.

"Matt, you okay?" Lexi asked through the door, and I smiled. Walking out without a shirt, I gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah. You ready to eat?" I replied, and she nodded. As we walked back towards the couch and kitchen, I began smiling as Lexi linked her arm with mine. It was a small act of kindness, but it was something I haven't felt in a long time.

All of my exes ended up being complete bitches to me, or just wanting money. The only way for them to have gotten money, though, was from the Government should I have passed on during battle. Kind of messed up if you ask me.

"Matt, what was your favorite place to wrestle?" Lexi asked me, breaking me out of a trance. Thinking about it, I enjoyed wrestling in Europe. Seeing Big Ben in Great Britain, and the general politeness of the people. Paris, the city of love. Lexi flashed through my mind at that moment, and I began smiling. Taking her there would be great, as I could only imagine how her eyes would light up at seeing the Eiffel Tower, or the Louvre. Maybe take her to see some of the cathedrals. Maybe allow her to see the snow falling during the night while overlooking the city.

"Matt, are you in there?" Lexi asked, breaking my train of thought. The concern in her eyes made me lose my smile for a brief moment.

"Yeah. I was just thinking, and I gotta say that Europe is my favorite place to wrestle. Especially Paris. If we get some time off during the end of November or December, would you like to visit Paris with me?" I asked her, worry growing over the possibility of her saying no. She can have any guy she wants, so I shouldn't be surprised when she says no.

"Yes! I always wanted to visit Paris! Is it as romantic as movies portray it?" She replied, causing me to do a double take. She said yes to going with me!

"When we visit it, you can decide that for yourself" I told her, knowing full well we could get the holidays off. I'm hoping to take her there around the week of Christmas. It would truly increase the romanticism of the city, and I'd do anything for her.

Although, if it snows as well, that would be even better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Lost Knight. Don't forget to check out my facebook page for updates on my stories! Link is on my profile, and at 10 likes, I'll post a small spoiler to the story I have been planning for a while now!<strong>


End file.
